


Umbrella

by Philister233455



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philister233455/pseuds/Philister233455





	Umbrella

“再说一遍，你？”韦勒瑞恩看着眼前五官俊朗，极具立体感，一双棕色大眼睛宁静温柔，棕色头发被服服帖帖地梳至脑后，二人之间存在的身高差导致韦勒瑞恩感觉自己从气势上就失了一大截。

“是的，上校，我是你的新搭档彼得帕克，头衔是中士。”彼得站得挺拔端庄回答道。

“艾利克斯，告诉我这不是真的！”韦勒瑞恩哀嚎道，他转身背对着那个一脸正经的家伙。

“抱歉上校，如果你不愿意接受现实的话，我可以向你展示部长下达的那份通知书！”韦勒瑞恩觉得那机械合成人造声第一次如此让他生气！

“为什么！明明应该给我一个大胸大长腿的妹子，现在送我一头人畜无害的小鹿是几个意思！”韦勒瑞恩合拢双掌掩盖住自己的嘴唇和鼻头，尽量让自己的声音沉下来。

“呃，上校，恕我直言，你每次的搭档都被你当成猎物，导致你在女特工处‘声名显赫’，部长处于无奈只能选择男搭档给你。”一道光线闪过，舱内金属壁上赫然出现许多女性照片。

彼得望着那墙壁，皱了皱眉。

“这...也不算多吧？”韦勒瑞恩双手交叠于胸前，回头对彼得使了一个俏皮的小眼神，希望得到对方附议。

在看到那双灰蓝色神采非凡的美目时，彼得头微微扭动了一下，最后像是被催眠了一下，点了点头。

得到满意答案的韦勒瑞恩，扬了扬眉毛，将墙上的相册关闭，恢复如初。

“况且，帕克中士，也符合了三分之二的条件，少校应该欣慰才是，至于人畜无害，有必要告诉你，帕克中士是Araignée星人，无论是记忆力还是体能测试成绩堪称完美优秀。”艾利克斯决定让对自己搭档一无所知的少校，起码要对搭档有那么一点印象认知。

韦勒瑞恩迅速转身，开始认真地从头到脚打量彼得，被一身绿色制服衬得身材修长，双手一直背在身后，保持着站立姿势，后者则抿着宽厚的嘴唇，在他的打量下眼神有些飘忽不定。

韦勒瑞恩立马上手向彼得的裆部摸去，许是这动作过于尴尬，尴尬到对方完全没有准备，即使有着八倍强于人类的体能和反应力，彼得还是莫名其妙被摸了裆。

在反应了5秒后，彼得才立马把放在自己尴尬位置上的那只手推开。

“他明明就是个真汉子！除了大长腿这三分之一的要求外，剩下满足我要求的三分之一根本不存在的好吗，艾利克斯！？”韦勒瑞恩控诉后，看着神情窘迫，恍若处男的搭档，韦勒瑞恩忽然感觉自己捡到了宝。

“...我说的是大胸和大长腿这部分...”就连人工智能也呆滞了几秒才回答。

“我看他长得跟个玉米杆子一样，没想到他是个有大胸的人？”韦勒瑞恩想要尝试袭胸，后来发现隔着制服感知肯定不精确，刚抬手就放弃了这个举动，没想到看到对方差点要用手臂护胸的可爱举动。

“我去，老兄，你可真可爱！”韦勒瑞恩一拳打在彼得肩头，后又将拳化为掌带着安慰意味地捏了捏他的肩头。

彼得有些难以理解今天反应如此迟钝的自己，明明他都可以躲开，可是不知道怎么就像被黏在了原地动弹不得，尤其是对方触碰到自己，即使隔着衣服，心跳加速地有些不正常，扑通扑通回荡在耳边。

“老兄，你是处男吗？”韦勒瑞恩勾住彼得的肩膀，勾搭着对方走向驾驶室，语气略微暧昧地问道。

“我...”正经老好人彼得无法回答这样的问题，况且答案貌似有那么点难以启齿。

“早就听说Araignée星人体能好了，你应该很受欢迎才是，不过这么一副束手束脚的样子确实无法get laid！”韦勒瑞恩忽然觉得有一个异星处男搭档，需要自己的拯救，这感觉真好，顺带着对彼得热情了很多。

韦勒瑞恩到驾驶座入座才把人家放开，张开双臂系好安全带，顺带检查好了飞船各项机能正常，再调试好几组数据后，韦勒瑞恩把驾驶杆操作让给了彼得，向着那一片暗黑中亮出璀璨光圈的那一片星球驶去，韦勒瑞恩依旧没有打开备忘录查看计划设计的打算，他正循循善诱向自己的新同伴讲述自己的撩妹史，作为教案素材。

彼得目不斜视地望着前方，内心拧成了一团麻花，好在后面慢慢习惯了。

“要一起洗澡吗，彼得？”

“不了少校，我还得检查飞船动力系统...”

“叫我韦勒瑞恩就好了，老兄，好歹咱们也是一起并过肩，扛过枪，讨论过女人，就是还没找到时间一起去撩妹而已，鉴于有前面这么多点，没必要和我见外！”韦勒瑞恩脱下自己的外服特殊金属打造的盔甲，露出里面纳米高分子材料弹性极好便于平时行动的黑色紧身衣，再将自己的枪套解开。

韦勒瑞恩的身材偏娇小，带着柔和两团娃娃气的两腮，加上额前的黑发，怎样看来都只是初出茅庐的少年，要不是上次他们扮成旅游观光客，看到韦勒瑞恩在沙滩上穿着一条浅灰色沙滩裤，露出还算带点肌肉的腹部和那一双肱二头肌略鼓的手臂来证明他是执行过多次任务的经验老道的特工，彼得一开始还真以为他就和穿着军绿色制服看起来那样，里面只是一具小身板。

韦勒瑞恩那一截看起来略微发达的小白腿和白皙的光足，看起来赏心悦目，就和他上半身美好的肉体一样，直到欣赏了很久，彼得才意识到自己对一个同性的肉体产生了难以言喻的向往感，这很尴尬，所幸韦勒瑞恩只是专注于站在一旁研究路线，并没有发现搭档变得灼热的目光。

可是，彼得近来发现自己越来越难以将自己的目光从韦勒瑞恩的身上移开，唔，不得不说无论怎样穿韦勒瑞恩总是有不同的美感，军绿色制服将腰身勾勒的纤细，双腿长而直，黑色紧身服将他双腿的弧度显得诱人，更不要说那那两片被展现圆润凸翘的臀瓣。韦勒瑞恩是个好搭档，所以彼得每次都为自己控制不住的双眼，而无比唾弃自己。明明一开始只是一种欣赏美的眼光，到了后面就变了味，相处在一起的时光真是个神奇的东西，彼得内心自我感慨道。

本来平时克制力就已经不行了，如果答应一起洗澡肯定会被发现自己不规矩的眼神，只怕...

彼得知道韦勒瑞恩是对传说中撩妹情有独钟的人，自己的存在对对方来说只是个可爱的搭档？虽然无比嫌弃这种定位，但是他别无他法。

“所以，我们这次的任务是什么？”韦勒瑞恩在穿好外出服，飞船舱门徐徐打开，金属降落板打下，望着千沟万壑沧桑的一言难尽的莫里斯星球，向自己的搭档开口问道。

“根据我们太空站巡查的飞船发现，莫里斯星球中有特殊光波传送，极有可能是在进行什么非法交易，需要我们探查清楚，如果情况属实，破坏交易。”

好巧不巧，韦勒瑞恩又遇到了自己的“老朋友”—— 专注非法交易不知道多少年的伊贡•塞勒斯瞪着他铜铃般大的两只眼睛，一身粗壮像是被烫红的横肉，带着和他一个调调的小弟，发出野兽般的吼叫！

韦勒瑞恩正感慨着人生何处不相逢，就被对方放出了凶狠的变态野兽狗，嗞开一口尖牙欢脱凶猛地向他们冲去，那些小弟还紧追不舍，韦勒瑞恩和彼得只能边躲避着这些疯狂的生物，边用机甲枪回击。

韦勒瑞恩凭借着灵活的动作和玲珑身姿优势，穿梭在黄土小山丘间，干掉几个皮糙肉厚的小弟，然后他就看到了自家搭档传说中的八倍体能，加上作为Araignée星人独有的蛛丝能力，手腕间的蛛丝发射器用的那叫一个溜，那些蛮横的家伙被蛛丝束缚地像一条毛毛虫在这荒凉的星球表地爬行，韦勒瑞恩忍不住想要拍手为对方叫好，然后干劲十足地左手抽出背后别着的那一把便携式激光枪瞄准一个家伙的头部来了一枪。

在一个小山丘转身间不小心撞倒了莫名其妙出现硬度堪比墙壁的伊贡•塞勒斯，只见他拿出粗壮的手掌，要向自己打来，韦勒瑞恩抬着右手边那无能量补充的机甲枪，用力就向他砸去迫使对方趔趄后退，左手举起激光手枪向他打去，被打的有点昏眼的伊贡•塞勒斯，迷迷糊糊地偏了头一躲，激光弹在耳边呼啸而过，伊贡•塞勒斯立马清醒过来，愤怒地一把将韦勒瑞恩手上的激光手枪拍掉，夸张的指甲擦过他的脸颊划出一道红痕。

韦勒瑞恩被伊贡•塞勒斯的猛力带倒地上，艰难地准备迅速起身，再次被他一掌拍在地下，“我们又见面了，韦勒瑞恩！”伊贡•塞勒斯狞笑着拿起自己佩戴的枪支，“我发誓这次不会让你好过的！”

韦勒瑞恩一双灰蓝色倔强地望着他，扣动扳机时，却只是打到了那表地上，一阵黄尘扬起，伊贡•塞勒斯恍惚望见韦勒瑞恩已然躺在另一个人处，一个正在用枪瞄准他的特工。“只怕不会好过的那个人是你！”电光火石间，那一发激光弹穿过黄尘没入他的右眼。伊贡•塞勒斯只能捂着流血的右眼尖叫，“给我抓住他们！”他怒吼着。

彼得将自己用蛛丝拉过来的韦勒瑞恩从地上牵起，跑到哀叫不止的伊贡•塞勒斯面前，右手一拳打到他粗脖子上，庞然大物就那样被他放倒，手中的激光手枪换为切割模式，顺着伊贡•塞勒斯的胸膛开始向上在他哀嚎的助阵下，最后才痛快地了结了他的性命，脖子上一割，那圆滚滚的脑袋活生生与身体分离，手过头落，干净利落，在听到后面的追击时，他将哈利搂到怀里，躲过那一道道子弹，灵敏到不行，最后向那群穷追不舍的人甩出一个燃击弹，“艾利克斯就在前方两百米处等我们！”

黄尘给了他们最好的掩饰，当舱门打开时，他们立即跳了上去，一抹黑回到了飞船上，一阵巨大的烟尘将那些追兵甩掉，他们飞离了莫里斯星。

韦勒瑞恩看见彼得的眼眶泛着诡异的红色，想到刚才彼得莫名其妙的疯狂到疯癫的举动，他小心翼翼地用中指戳了一下对方“彼得？”，发现彼得凝视着自己，一言不发。空气像是被凝固了一样，最后，彼得像是想要抬手却又停了下来，终于移开自己慢慢正常的眼睛，起身抛出一句“我去写任务总结。”

彼得抑制不住地想要用自己的手指去抚摸韦勒瑞恩脸颊上的那一条小伤口，刚刚看到他像是透明水晶一样美丽澄澈的虹膜荡涤着自己内心的躁怒，那双灰蓝色眼睛像是一颗琥珀将他眼中自己的倒影凝结，可惜只是一瞬，入不了心。

“Araignée星人有间歇性癫狂红眼病吗？”看着走入机舱的彼得，韦勒瑞恩好奇地开口问道。

“不，上校，据我所知他们只有两种情况会在眼睛上产生些许改变，一种是在自己认定的配偶受到胁迫和伤害时，另一种是他们生理期。”

“原来我在彼得心中和配偶一样值得保护吗，真是个够义气的搭档！”脑海中回想起彼得今天完爆那只大伊贡时，冷静又疯狂的表现，韦勒瑞恩觉得自己不应该对搭档因为性别问题而带着不满。

艾利克斯有时候对自己少校的脑回路，实在是无能为力。

“谢谢你救了我，今天。”彼得擦着湿发从洗手间里走出来时，看见自己休息室里多了一个穿着宽松生活服的韦勒瑞恩坐在沙发上，拿着宽口酒杯，底部像是被分割成不透明的菱形交叠嵌在圆形杯底。桌子上很明显有半杯相似的液体，为自己准备的。

“我们是搭档，不必这样道谢。”彼得将为自己准备的酒一饮而尽，“换做是你，也会这样做的不是吗？”

“我要休息了，你呢？”彼得将擦头发的毛巾，拿了下来，委婉地表达了自己的意思。

“当然！”韦勒瑞恩笑了起来，脸颊两边荡起几道波澜，看起来可爱极了，“不打扰你了，早点休息吧！”拍了拍彼得的肩膀，韦勒瑞恩握着酒杯出去了。

彼得望着韦勒瑞恩的背影失神，直到那道自动门关上许久之后，才慢慢地把酒杯放回到桌子上。

真是可惜，差点就可以看他家搭档是否有大胸的说，韦勒瑞恩，有些惆怅，那个腼腆的搭档，每次约洗澡都拒绝。

那天晚上，韦勒瑞恩总觉得有人在摸他的脸，痒痒，暖暖的，感觉很舒服。

或许是被彼得拒绝太多次了，韦勒瑞恩无法忍受过多的“不”，死磨硬泡拉着彼得帕克从阿尔法城的宿舍里，跑去那一片五光十色的地方，寻欢作乐，展现自己专业撩妹技能，让自己搭档摆脱孤寂生活的时间到了！彼时二人都穿着花衬衫，看起来骚包至极。

“放松，别紧绷着一张脸。”韦勒瑞恩有些吃力地勾住彼得的肩膀，微笑着和街上来往的美女打招呼。

很明显，韦勒瑞恩的话并没有他想象中的那样发挥作用，彼得的脸一绷再绷，“看看你的眉毛纠成一条线了都，这样不会有姑娘喜欢的！”韦勒瑞恩拉着彼得在吧台入座后，语重心长地说道。

“你就应该学会享受，放眼看看这周围那些火热的人类女孩，”韦勒瑞恩将手托在彼得脸两侧带着他的身体随着高脚座椅旋转，将他的视线从那满柜的酒壁旋转一百八十度移向那些，美丽的女孩，“告诉我，你看上了哪一个？”韦勒瑞恩将手收回，向酒保打了个响指，点了两杯酒，转身回来时看见彼得只是偏着头，望着自己。

“嗯？”韦勒瑞恩向他扬了扬眉毛。

彼得只是抿唇，吸了口气压抑着什么，摇了摇头。

“哥们，你眼光可真高，就算你长得不错，身材有料。”韦勒瑞恩朝着彼得的胸口拍了一掌，顺带还摸了几下，感觉确实是有胸大肌的人，“但是也不能这么挑啊！”韦勒瑞恩最后总结道。

彼得叹了口气，“也不是挑，就是都没感觉。”拿着玻璃酒杯，触手是凉意，摇晃着里面漂浮在上的碎冰，彼得轻轻抿了一口。

“你看看，你这样是不行，说不定处着处着就有感情了呢？”韦勒瑞恩对自己残存着美好爱情幻想的搭档彼得帕克纾解道。

“确实处着有了，可惜他不知道。”彼得嘀咕着将那句话和酒一起吞了回去。

韦勒瑞恩对彼得眨了眨眼，“看我给你做个模板。”他理了理自己骚包的花衬衫，端着酒，啫着一抹小，朝着一位红发女郎走去。

“小姐一个人吗？”韦勒瑞恩大方地坐在了她对面的沙发位置上，刚才这个美女朝他望了好久。

红发女郎湛蓝色的眼睛，朝着他幽幽打转，随即点了点头。

“我来请你喝一杯吧？”韦勒瑞恩刚准备招呼侍应生，却被对方一个摇头的动作制止了。

“事实上，你不是我菜，我对你朋友，那个坐在吧台冷着脸喝酒的他更感兴趣。”她指了指彼得，微笑着说道。“你愿意把我介绍给他吗？”

感情刚才看得不是他，韦勒瑞恩尴尬地笑了笑，“你真直白，所以我的答案是‘不’！”

韦勒瑞恩端着酒，潇洒地离开，指节有些泛白，内心极度怀疑她的审美。

韦勒瑞恩用力地坐回自己的位置，略带怨念的看了彼得一眼，示意酒保再来一杯。

原本心情抑郁的彼得，在看到韦勒瑞恩回来后，有那么点窃喜不动声色开口问道，“怎么了？”

韦勒瑞恩大口地喝酒，最后用手背擦干嘴角，“没怎么，就是忽然觉得她不漂亮，所以不想泡了！

彼得默默地低头，看着韦勒瑞恩续杯，想要说些什么，最后却感觉自己小腹有股异样感，即使有加冰的酒下腹，还是异样燥热，内心咯噔了一下。

当韦勒瑞恩一偏头，看见一对女生向他们走来时，凭借他多年在情场的打滚经验，他用手肘碰了碰不太对劲的彼得，“这下先说好，那个胖一点的归你啊！”韦勒瑞恩知道自己是一个够义气的人。刚刚准备好的笑容却被两个绕开他走向彼得的女生弄得卡在脸上。

僵硬了几秒后，他转身看见彼得被她们两上下其手，“就喜欢这样看起来僵冷的帅哥，介意和我们来场‘三人行’吗？”，她们还在彼得耳边哈气。

韦勒瑞恩悲愤至极，什么鬼，竟然还同时看上他，当自己是死的吗！就不考虑一下，四人两队，好好地弄什么“三人行”啊！韦勒瑞恩看着彼得的脸越来越红，他也觉得很莫名其妙，为什么不考虑他呢，向酒保直接要了一瓶酒，痛饮了起来，今天晚上，韦勒瑞恩觉得自己引以为傲的魅力受到了极大的打击。

正当决定今天晚上多喝点时，坐在高脚椅上只能泄愤喝酒的韦勒瑞恩被彼得直接拉着手腕就带走了，酒水猝不及防争先恐后地从他嘴里洒了出来，韦勒瑞恩呛了几声，甩了几下手腕，最终无果还是被大力的Araignée星人强制着带离了酒吧，将那想要三人行的妹子遗留在原地。

韦勒瑞恩无奈只能换只手拿酒瓶，迈着要跟上大长腿的步伐，默默地继续将酒瓶里的酒小口小口地喝，想要反抗的话在看见彼得那张莫名其妙很黑的脸时，决定还是不问为好，说不定他只是思想过于老化导致在有妹子提出很正常想法时产生的化学反应，这是属于Araignée星处男的问题，他不是很懂，毕竟他连自己的同类都不是很懂，就好比今天他不是很懂那些妹子的眼光。

在快要回到宿舍时，那空空如也的酒瓶被韦勒瑞恩以一个漂亮的弧度，扔向了门口的垃圾箱，发出嗞啦碎裂的声响。他醉醺醺地被彼得留在了宿舍门口，只看见对方立马松开了自己的手腕，火急火燎地跑走了，就着路灯，韦勒瑞恩看见自己手腕被抓红了。

酒劲一上来，韦勒瑞恩就跑到了彼得帕克的房间门口，死命敲门“你给我出来，今天晚上抽什么风你！”散发什么鬼荷尔蒙把妹子都勾走了，最后一句话他舌尖一转没有说出来。

“有什么事情我们明天再谈好吗？”彼得压抑着声音对着门口的对讲机向门口的韦勒瑞恩传达了自己的想法。

“我就不，你开不开门，不开门我去拿激光枪来破门而入了啊，你声音怎么怪里怪气的！”韦勒瑞恩手搀着门来使自己保持平衡。

彼得眼眶通红，瞳膜处一点红丝绕着整个棕色瞳孔逆时针，造出一个别样妖冶的圆，他将自己的指纹放在解锁处，有倒刺若隐若现。搀着门一个没站稳，韦勒瑞恩被开门的彼得抱在了怀里，“欢迎你进来坐坐，韦勒瑞恩！”彼得的嗓音较平时完全变了一个样，放在他腰上的手收紧了几分。  
“我只是想告诉你，下次不许和我一起去酒吧了！”这个彼得让他浑身上下都有种怪异的感觉。

韦勒瑞恩抬头看见彼得那诡异的红眼睛，晃了晃想起艾利克斯曾经对自己说过的属于Araignée星人会变红眼的第二种情况：生理期...

“你会下面流血吗？”韦勒瑞恩下意识脑抽地问了一句。

“宝贝，抱着你，我下面硬的都要流血了！”彼得的舌尖舔舐着韦勒瑞恩的耳尖，将他抱起，顺着脸颊，咬了一口那圆润的小脸，最后落到那张唇色瑰红的娇唇上。

体内酒精作祟，韦勒瑞恩觉得自己热了起来，他觉得彼得帕克那忽如其来调情的声音，贼他妈好听！他一定是在做梦，韦勒瑞恩昏昏沉沉地想，可是为什么会是一个自己被彼得帕克扒光放在蛛网上的梦呢？他不禁颤栗起来，背后那张不知道什么时候织出的蛛网，将自己黏的极紧，怎样挣脱都只是晃动着蛛丝，像被捕食的猎物徒劳地在原地挣扎，重点是这感觉莫名的真实。

韦勒瑞恩终于如常所愿，看到了自家搭档的胸大肌，顺带还收获了观赏他下半身的福利，一开始还难以理解为什么彼得是Araignée星人当他看到那彼得那双毛腿还像只蜘蛛一样爬上网，接近网中央的自己时，瞬间了解了，“一只毛腿大蜘蛛！”他不知道自己接下来要经历什么，所以如此不知死活地大声嘲笑起来。

彼得望着他的眼睛里充满了渴望，他的手掌小心地在哈利那具白皙的身体上抚摸，手中若隐若现的倒刺，弄得韦勒瑞恩全身酥麻地颤抖着，癫狂的红着眼揉捏着韦勒瑞恩胸前唯一别样颜色的乳头，指腹间的粗糙感，弄得韦勒瑞恩忍不住呻吟起来，最后俯下身小心地吮吸着它们，一个用力过猛，使得韦勒瑞恩发出一阵痛呼，待彼得终于吸够后，满意地看到在他的努力下它们泛起了别样明媚的颜色。

疼痛使韦勒瑞恩意识到这一切不是梦，“彼得帕克？”他难以置信地开口喊道。

“哦，宝贝，每次听到你的声音时，我就觉得那简直是在犯罪，真想把你拷在我床头，好好惩罚你。”彼得的嘴唇擦过韦勒瑞恩的，最后撕扯着他的下唇，仿佛是在咬果冻一样。

双手被蜘蛛网粘住，双腿也是以分开的姿势，韦勒瑞恩全身上下仿佛写着“任君享用”四个大字。

“放开我，要不然我发誓我会用枪爆你头！”韦勒瑞恩摇晃头威胁道，这个家伙真的是彼得帕克？

彼得只是将手掌放在韦勒瑞恩的大腿内侧，用指腹摩擦着，顺着韦勒瑞恩的胸膛向下一路亲吻过去。

韦勒瑞恩的大腿内侧的嫩肉最为敏感，在彼得的亲吻下，他发现自己的下半身颤巍巍地站了起来，如此丢脸的事...他决定一定要杀掉这个让他感到如此屈辱的人。彼得却只是微笑着将他腿间的小家伙含进了嘴里，吞吐着，即使这种卡着喉咙的感觉让彼得几欲干呕，但是他热衷于听到韦勒瑞恩那颤抖在快感里的小哭腔。

温暖的口腔将韦勒瑞恩的性器伺候的极舒服，那一刻大脑一片空白后随着喷洒而出的精液，伴随着他婉转色情的声音，彼得将它们悉数咽下。

随后他掰开韦勒瑞恩的大腿，让他后面的小穴暴露在自己眼前，彼得低头用舌头在周围打转，努力想要让它能最大程度地好好接受自己，韦勒瑞恩只觉得羞耻至极，最尴尬的是他还起了反应，他不知道自己竟然会因为这种触碰而渴望欢愉。

当看到彼得紫黑色的东西想要冲入自己体内时，韦勒瑞恩只觉得害怕，“宝贝，现在我的枪已经准备好了。”听到他那一句缱绻在耳边的呼唤手掌轻轻摸过他的脸颊时，韦勒瑞恩只觉得心痒痒的。

下一刻就是彼得毫不客气的将自己的阴茎送入韦勒瑞恩的体内，直接贯穿到最深处，韦勒瑞恩觉得自己下半身就要被剖裂开来，随后是彼得不客气的抽动，次次顶入到前列腺的点，整个人只能咬紧牙关忍受着这一场与外星毛腿大蜘蛛的交欢，蛛网伴随着二人激烈的动作摇晃却依旧坚守着自己温床的职责，坚韧不拔。

韦勒瑞恩只觉得自己像是在吊床上一样，他被张开着一切，接受着从未想过的做爱方式，他曾经恶趣味想过Araignée星人在床上八倍的体能不得把床伴累死，现如今自己却要亲身实践这恶趣味的猜想。

他在彼得大力的抽插之下几度晕了过去，醒来却发现他还在自己身上乐此不疲的耕耘，后穴有着被什么东西充满的异样感，它们在流出时使他的尾椎，有些搔痒的感觉，韦勒瑞恩不知道彼得帕克在自己身上做了多久，他只觉得，八倍的体能，Araignée星人还是不适合和别的星球的人杂交，内部消化就好，要不然普通人根本熬不过这漫长的做爱过程，直接就死在了Araignée星人蜘蛛网上，说不定还会被他们吃掉，想着想着，韦勒瑞恩又晕了过去。

昏昏沉沉了好久，再次挣扎着醒来之后，他发现自己已经躺在了感觉的床上，后穴也被清理过了，他连抬手的力气都没有，只是看着最后记忆里疯狂对待着自己的那个人，坐在床头，愧疚地望着自己。

“对不起，韦勒瑞恩，我前天晚上就是个混蛋！”彼得握住他置于被面的右手。

韦勒瑞恩没有说话，也没有跑开的力气，就连翻身这么简单的事，只怕他现在也无法完成，他只是偏过头，不想看他，连挣开他手的动作都没有。

“对不起...”彼得低着头鼻尖在韦勒瑞恩手指间隙中用力吸了一口气，颤抖的嗓音听起来像是要哭泣。

沉默了许久，韦勒瑞恩才沙哑地开口，“这不是你的错，你提醒过我，是我自己脑抽...”

“我会向部长提交报告，我们确实不能做搭档了，你处于生理期，昨天晚上的事我不会计较，只是你八倍的体能和蜘蛛网上的那些我不想通过你的脸再回忆起，所以今天以后不要再出现在我面前。”

“帕克中士，请问你能送我回房间吗，那我待着更舒服。”

“韦勒瑞恩，对不起，我...”

“不要再说了。”韦勒瑞恩有些疲倦地闭上了眼睛。

当彼得抱起韦勒瑞恩时，他能感觉到韦勒瑞恩尽量在避免有些位置与自己接触，“我其实喜欢你很久了。”

“你昏迷了一天我难受了一天，恨不得杀了自己，对不起，韦勒瑞恩。”

将他安置好之后，彼得低头说出了自己原来没有勇气说出的话，却是在如此尴尬的时期。

韦勒瑞恩头一沾枕头像是睡着了，发出均匀的呼吸声。

彼得最后咬着唇，落在他被黑发覆上的额头，只是亲吻了他的发丝，最后才头也不回的走了。听到关门声，韦勒瑞恩才睁开自己的双眼，没有焦点的不知道视线飘向了何方。

彼得帕克说到做到，真没有明面上出现在自己面前，平心而论当初那件事情韦勒瑞恩知道那是因为自己对Araignée星人——自己的队友没有认真了解其生活习性而造成的，那天晚上他明明很不对劲，可是自己选择了忽略。

韦勒瑞恩认真地检讨了自己后发誓，下一次一定要认真做好搭档工作，至于彼得帕克他躲自己躲得也辛苦，再过一段时间，就应该给他发一封邮件，告诉他自己已经看开了，不过再见时，他绝对不会再和彼得帕克一起去酒吧喝几杯了，毕竟前面有惨痛的例子，他不想被忽略。

“帕克中士，主动请求调离，少校，你们之间怎么了吗？”韦勒瑞恩在请了很长一段病假之后，再踏上飞船后，那熟悉的嗓音开口问道。

“因为老子魅力十足，他也沦为我的钦慕者，所以当然是和相册里的那些美人一样，爱而不得离开咯。”韦勒瑞恩在驾驶座上张开双臂看到安全带自动系好之后，用惯用的口吻回答道。

“少校你才发现，帕克中士暗恋你很久了吗？”艾利克斯毫无波澜的嗓音说这句话，听起来，很具有难以言喻的感觉。

韦勒瑞恩愣了一下没有再说话。

当后来做飞船的例行检查，看到那动力机舱中，放置的那台平板动力控制器记录日志上，在每一个最角落的位置工整的微软字体上都写着自己的名字时，他想到了那个自己总是说勤奋地不像样的小鹿男每次都在莫名其妙望着自己之后咳了几声，抛下一句“我去检查动力系统。”原来都是为了傻逼的来这写自己的名字，“是啊，我才发现。”韦勒瑞恩淡淡开口道。  
The end

第一个小番外：  
韦勒瑞恩最近情况很不对劲，他不仅吃的多，而且还睡得多，他原本健硕的身材（有过吗？）开始莫名其妙发福了？

这一天他原本好好地在机舱内检查各项性能指数，结果猝不及防地晕倒了，然后醒来时，发现自己处于休息室，“艾利克斯，这一切到底是怎么回事？”

“少校你说的是哪一个问题？”

“明知故问，当然是我昏迷的这个问题。”韦勒瑞恩看着自己身上盖得毯子，垂眸说道。

“刚才我在你昏迷的时候做了一个检查，结果发现少校你腹中有一个寄生虫一样的胚胎存在，可能正是因为这个原因，所以导致你近来这一切反常的行为，通俗一点来说，就是你怀孕了。”不知道为什么，韦勒瑞恩在人工智能的口中，听出了幸灾乐祸的口气。

休息室门外，忽然传出哐当一声。

“怎么可能，老子是纯爷们，怀孕这么不大丈夫的事，怎么可能会发生在我身上，这不科学。”韦勒瑞恩激动的一抖，把毯子都抖掉了。

“不少校，这很科学，男子怀孕，并非没有可能，除去变性和一种先天双性症，在与Araignée星人交配后，也可能会使男子产生怀孕的后果。”艾利克斯的解释莫名其妙像是侦探剧里最后真相大白的推理一样。

“Araignée星人生活在Nébuleuse de la Tarentule，由于环境使然，造成他们人口稀少，为了能够繁荣种群，导致他们的交配者可以不是同族人，只要在他们疯狂的生理期中和他们交配，他们所产生的种子会自觉的有一颗伏在欢好者身上，种子会自觉找寻一个地方汲取营养，生根发芽。”

“当然loup星人也可以，不过没有人愿意，再加上我们的前副船长帕克中士刚好是Araignée星人，少校你体内胚胎的存活状态刚好是三个月，三个月前你请假了，帕克中士离开，这些必然不是巧合，因此...”

“够了，我想知道怎样将它弄掉！”

“抱歉少校，它们向来很顽强，除非愿意和它们同归于尽，否则是没有办法的。”

“并且少校你总是晕厥，那是因为在这段妊娠期，需要孩子的父亲在身边，一周至少一次用某种体液，以像交配一样的方式来滋养它，要不然，胚胎会主动休眠迫使你沉睡，长此以往，只怕身体挨不住，性命堪忧啊...”

“住口，我知道了，把门口那个入侵飞船者给我赶出去！”

“可是，少校，你不是默许他...”

“默他个大头鬼啊，老子心情不好，这种入侵者就应该用激光枪打死，别犹豫了！”

“可是少校你的身体...”

“反正和他没有半毛钱关系，就当得了瞌睡症，他要是自己不圆润的离开，就不要怪我亲自出手，实在不行一尸两命，老子不在乎！”

然后隔着休息室窗户，韦勒瑞恩看见了一艘从飞船侧边分离开的小飞船，尽管如此他还是面临着掉节操的选择。

番外二：

对于有了孩子这件事，彼得明显比韦勒瑞恩还要激动，虽然他曾经试图想过要和韦勒瑞恩解释有关事项，但是对方明显不想理他，而且自己也是答应过不出现在对方面前，故一直处于暗中观察的角度，当在休息室外听到自己要当爸爸了这件事，他激动的不仅把手中的托盘打翻了，并且还差点想要一拳把休息室的门打破，直接冲进去抱住韦勒瑞恩——他唯一认定的伴侣。当然在听到接下来的对话内容时，他还是决定先圆润的离开会儿，待到韦勒瑞恩的心情平复后继续自己在其默许情况下的暗中观察。

彼得认真研究着各种育儿书籍，每天抱着平板阅读大量相关书籍已经变成了他的必修课，除此之外，他还有某些羞耻的事情要研究，有关于如何保证自家准配偶熬过伴侣陪伴必须期，而就后者而言，只能说路漫漫其修远兮了。毕竟自己强迫人家做过那样的事，使得韦勒瑞恩对自己的八倍体能和蜘蛛网都有心理阴影了，这任务很艰巨，相当艰巨！

那天看到像是破旧的洋娃娃一样瘫在蛛网上的韦勒瑞恩时，彼得差点就要咬舌自尽了，他身上那些痕迹无一不是在控诉自己的恶行微弱到难以感觉到其呼吸，彼得立马把他抱了下来。把他放入浴缸时看着那些伤痕，用湿毛巾小心擦拭，在碰到后方那已然红肿的地方时，昏迷中的韦勒瑞恩忍不住嘶了一声，然后下意识蜷缩着身子。蛰伏于心中恐怖的欲望，在生理期被放到最大，使得自己造成了这尴尬的一切，彼得知道，自己欠韦勒瑞恩，即使以爱为名，也不能改变自己做过的一切恶行。

如果说要补偿的话，只怕，直接会被对方用枪爆头，脑浆混着血浆四溢，瞬间脑补到草莓圣代。彼得不会对韦勒瑞恩动手，也不害怕被暴揍一顿，只是有些担心对方打痛了手怎么办，并且也不想仅因为自己的一己私欲而使得韦勒瑞恩回想到那些不开心的事，即使对方发过邮件表示已然不那么排斥自己了，但是暗中观察显然是最合理的方式。

但是现如今，今时不同往日，现在韦勒瑞恩是有身孕的人了，竟然还要挺着现在还没那么大的肚子去执行任务，这让彼得很担心，在以前就已经很担心了，现如今除了孩子的特殊因素外还有他美女搭档的威胁，彼得知道他对那些美女调情的热衷程度，在舰队时，一个招手一个微笑惹得许多新晋女船员一脸娇羞，愤愤然看着这一切，站在他身后宛如一座阴沉大山的帕克中士当真是有苦说不出的。

而韦勒瑞恩的新搭档其实也算是他的老搭档强势又高傲的洛瑞琳，一双碧眼一头长直金发，和韦勒瑞恩一样有着俏皮小猫面孔的大！美！人！传说他们有过一段感情，而后又澄清只是朋友，在看到她火辣的泳装时，彼得想以头抢地的冲动都有了，这是一场毫无胜算的战争，哪怕接下来会发生的一个礼拜一次的纾解行为也拯救不了彼得帕克，彼得有些绝望。

彼得没有追求人的经验，一脸哀愁的他就这样被那张着鸭嘴兽面孔却又有着翼龙身架的三只铎汗达格斯人给盯上了。

“老兄，看你一副忧愁的样子，”

“很明显是为情所困，”

“求而不得啊！”

三只铎汗达格斯人转动着他们闪烁着贪婪的大眼睛，声音热情又友好，一副微笑起来精明至极的样子，此时在寒暄之后用灼灼的眼神望着这个可能的金主。

彼得只是抿紧嘴唇，棕色大眼睛间或一轮，没有过多的搭理那三只鸭嘴兽。

铎汗达格斯人觉得自己或许应该再努把力，来增加自己的筹码。

亮堂的星际站里，三只铎汗达格斯人迈着小短腿且三人以相同频率同步跟在彼得身后。

“我们知道你喜欢的那个人”

“就在艾利克斯飞船上”

“而且你还秘密观察人家很多天了”

“Araignée星的唯一继承者。”最后一句他们异口同声的说道。

彼得行走的脚步顿了顿，最后施施然转身，浸萃在军队多年的气度在此时透过那双原本温柔的双目生出肃然的森然之气。

“好久不见，洛瑞琳！”韦勒瑞恩带着稍显圆润的脸对老搭档兴奋地打着招呼。

洛瑞琳只是抿起嘴唇，嘴角一撇，“好久不见，韦勒瑞恩，然后你就胖成了这样？就像曾经越时空执行任务时看过的那部《泰坦尼克号》的男主一样？”她调侃道。

“我就是想壮实一点而已，没必要一见面就这样损我吧？”韦勒瑞恩有些纠结地叹了口气。

洛瑞琳驾轻就熟地在驾驶座上落座，放下屏幕，开始检查那些蓝色键块然后点击，“你这哪里是叫壮实，明明就像是怀孕。”她扫了一眼韦勒瑞恩的小肚子，翻了个白眼道。

在检查飞船各项动力指标的韦勒瑞恩眉毛拧成一团麻花，在要按确认键时手差点抖按到别处去了。女人神一般的直觉，即使是在开玩笑也能如此一针见血，韦勒瑞恩张了张嘴，最后还是没说什么。

洛瑞琳对老搭档突如其来的安静表示为自己口角上的胜利，望着掰动驾驶操作杆的韦勒瑞恩，“要我来驾驶吗？”她眨了眨眼，期待的问道。

“不用了，我还是自己驾驶安心一点...”想到当初的前车之鉴，果断拒绝了这一点也不美好的提议，然后他搭着深沉的眼袋望着那浩瀚的星辰，在又一次“欲求不满”中晕了过去...

只不过这次他醒来时伴随的疼痛，脸颊上的肉感觉要被拧下来了，韦勒瑞恩迷迷糊糊地眨了眨眼睛，看见老搭档一脸冷漠地蹂躏着自己的脸，疼痛是最好的清醒剂，他本能地将洛瑞琳的手打开。

“你是夜夜笙歌到了什么地步，开着个飞船都能睡着！”洛瑞琳知道韦勒瑞恩是个喜欢猎艳的家伙，可是万万没想到才多久不见就成了一个“深沉”而又将要踏入“脑满肠肥”的色令智昏的模样。

“你就不能走点心，要知道这条船上可不止你一个人！一船三命啊！”

韦勒瑞恩垂下了眼睑，肚子里揣着一个不安分的小蜘蛛，他也很绝望啊！夜夜笙歌什么的，哪里可能的事...

“抱歉，洛瑞琳，我不是故意的，我最近体质有点问题...”想到艾利克斯的建议，韦勒瑞恩烦躁地想把头发都抓光。

“对啊，你怀孕了嘛！”洛瑞琳双手交叠于胸前，看到韦勒瑞恩那明显的小肚子，好笑地说道。

等等，一船三命？“你知道了什么？艾利克斯？”韦勒瑞恩诧异地看着

飞船内一片安静，想象中的回答没有出现。

“别挣扎了，艾利克斯给你做扫描的时候全部报告给我了，我们现在是搭档，有些事情应该开诚布公！”洛瑞琳扬了扬眉毛看似轻佻，语气却很认真道。

即使万般不愿，但是既然被发现了，也没什么好隐瞒的。况且韦勒瑞恩还是决定在自己信任的人身上找点建议，他面临的选择实在是没有选择。可能是受肚子里小蜘蛛的影响，他迫切的想要一种被支撑的感觉，十足的像个孕妇？

韦勒瑞恩大概的叙述了一下自己错乱的那一夜，还有与Araignée星人不小心上床（当然，蛛网更为贴切...）之后要面临的选择，随后就沉默不想说话了。

“所以你其实是弯的？”

“当然不是，那是个意外，老子就是不小心被变态大蜘蛛咬了一口！”

“对啊，咬的肚子都大了！”

“哪壶不开提哪壶...我真的...没办法了才...”

洛瑞琳恨铁不成钢地死命拍了韦勒瑞恩肩膀上一下，“你怕什么啊，大丈夫能屈能伸！”

“我向来收放自如！”韦勒瑞恩辩解道。

“滚！就知道在这跟我贫嘴薄舌，看着你肚子里面那小蜘蛛的命的份上，直接找到那个大蜘蛛，把他弄硬了叫他快点上，几分钟的事，解决就好。”

“一个礼拜一次，现在你三个多月了，左不过两个月的特定需要，算一下八九次，而且早泄的是他，你也不吃亏！”

“再说了，你刚好可以借此把他弄得早泄报仇，何乐而不为呢？”洛瑞琳冲着韦勒瑞恩侃侃而谈，全身散发出的气质让韦勒瑞恩感觉霸气十足，最糟糕的是，他还觉得她说得挺有道理，韦勒瑞恩觉得自己没救了。

彼得从来没有追过人，所以在校园内他眼睁睁地看着自己暗恋过的女孩离开，却还是不敢和她说一句话，现如今也是这样，从未有过的认准一个人，最后却把对方推远视自己为洪水猛兽，他想过要修补这段关系，可是当那三只铎汗达格斯人对他作出那样的提议时，他才意识到，或许他应该从追求对方开始来奠定二人的感情基础。

正当他想着那些追求方法在他在开门时，就敏锐地察觉到了房间里的异样，过度发达的嗅觉神经让他捕捉到了那一丝熟悉却又不属于他的味道，彼得有那么点觉得自己可能是哪里神经不太对，因为...这有些...匪夷所思？

他转身看见卧室里有些许亮光透出门，小心地将门推开时，看见房间已经被半躺在床上的韦勒瑞恩调成夜间节能模式，嵌在天花板四个小角上那几盏灯略显微弱，无缘无故又透出暧昧的味道，洒满了整个房间。

韦勒瑞恩紧锁着眉头，红唇上被抿出些许细褶，“过来！”他对彼得咬牙切齿道。

彼得有些不明所以，这是自从那天之后，韦勒瑞恩第一次对自己说话，以面对面的方式。他愣了几秒，最后还是带着不确定的步伐向对方走了过去。

当他站到韦勒瑞恩面前时，对方死死地盯了他几秒，最后紧咬着下唇，将手放到他皮带处，泄愤般的解开。

彼得不知所措，只能下意识地握住韦勒瑞恩柔软的手，阻止住他这，有些像只有梦里才会出现的场景举动。

“放手！”韦勒瑞恩望向彼得用眼神狠狠地剜了他一眼，脸颊上染出少许绯红，语气却不容许自己显露半分弱气。

彼得只能乖乖地听韦勒瑞恩的话，慢慢地将他的手放开。

韦勒瑞恩为自己接下来要做的事，在内心唾弃了自己几百遍，可是为了救过他的小蜘蛛，也算是为了救过他的大蜘蛛，只能厚着脸皮继续下去，他涨红着脸剥开彼得下身的布料，羞耻地想要勾起他的欲望，让他能够在接下来做的快一点，韦勒瑞恩感觉自己全身在被煮熟到要脱皮的地步。

彼得觉得自己一定是在做梦，要不然为什么会有这样的场景，在望向韦勒瑞恩因为纠结而踹开的被子下，那双光着的小白腿，加上韦勒瑞恩手指的套弄，毫不意外，他兴奋了。

在感受到那东西在手中逐渐挺立，最后弄成一个实在是让他有点害怕的长度时，韦勒瑞恩承认，他有那么点想怂着跑走，或许其实那想法还算很强烈。

那东西烫的有点吓人，韦勒瑞恩迅速把手拿出来，摆出一副英勇就义的样子，紧闭着双眼，想要大方最后还是扭捏了几下，张开双腿，对着彼得说，“要上快点，我就给你几分钟，单纯只是为了我自己可以活下去！”

“注意一下力道，要不然会一尸两命的啊！”即使闭上了双眼，韦勒瑞恩的睫羽止不住的颤抖露出的两颗明显的门牙似乎要将下唇咬破，最后补充说明道。

彼得看着身下隆起的部位，还有一副要壮烈牺牲的韦勒瑞恩，他用宽厚又略显有些干燥的手掌，捧住了韦勒瑞恩的脸。

“其实你不必……”看着韦勒瑞恩一副极力在忍受的样子，彼得大拇指摩挲着韦勒瑞恩颧骨的位置，想要说的话却被对方打断。

“不必什么？这种情况的发生，你以为是我愿意的吗，现在说这些话不是太晚了，废话少说，就当是你为了你孩子，上快点啊！”韦勒瑞恩皱着眉不耐烦道。

彼得只觉得难受，眼眶开始泛红，手掌顺着韦勒瑞恩大腿向上摸去最后卡在腰侧。

韦勒瑞恩的手死命搂着床单，甚至可以感觉到自己手心的汗将那一团布料浅浅润湿，耳边是彼得压抑的低喘忽远忽近，身下被有规律的撞击着，而后那种尾推骨处酥麻带痒有液体流下的熟悉感袭来后，身上的人没有了动作，发顶上不知道被什么轻触了一下，过了几秒他才睁开眼，看见坐在床边的彼得认真的在系皮带。

韦勒瑞恩看到任务完成了拿起床另一侧的衣服穿好，选择忽略后面那仿佛还在外溢的液体带来的黏腻感，尽量闭紧双腿，让自己走路姿势正常起来。打开房间门侧身时，余光看见坐在床边的彼得直勾勾地望着自己，昏暗的灯光下配上自己决绝的背影，仿佛自己是个始乱终弃的人，这样恍惚着，他还是打开门顺手一带，离开了。

经过掉节操的那场运动后，韦勒瑞恩忧伤地发现自己嗜睡的现象好了很多，这意味着他和彼得需要再约，这真是太丢脸了，让对方用那什么来救护他和肚子里莫名其妙出现的小蜘蛛，这真让人觉得羞耻。

END  
每次当彼得帕克触碰他时，韦勒瑞恩会想起肚子里那只小蜘蛛，他本能的想要抗拒，最后还是只能屈服于这种无良的交配方式，强买强卖，这种自然法则令人发指！

必须得承认，韦勒瑞恩一开始对自己怀孕这件事情相当嫌弃，不仅嫌弃始作俑者毛腿大蜘蛛也嫌弃肚子里不可能也不应该出现的小蜘蛛。作为一个男人，韦勒瑞恩相当嫌弃自己成为一个孕夫，最基本的人生认识观被冲击的体无完肤，转而肚子里莫名其妙出现的小蜘蛛慢慢的开始和自己相连接，休戚相关，一呼一吸之间能感觉到它的存在，他不知道有关这Araignée星宝宝的有关体内胚胎发育的相关过程，只是在知道自己有了之后，腹中总会有轻微的震动，频率不高但是却足以让他切实感受到小蜘蛛的存在。

一开始，韦勒瑞恩只当自己是被寄生了，作为被寄生体只能等待着那一刻的瓜熟蒂落，中途的某些过程他无论怎样都无法拉下面子去要求那个人...直到那天执行任务...

不明的丝状物将自己包裹，其中还带着麻醉效用，瞬间像是要休眠在一个类似蝉蛹的物质中，洛瑞琳就倒在自己旁边，一个孤身犯险的任务，求救信号都为来的及发出，一切快的有点仓促，神识开始渐渐迷失周围气温愈发冰冷，最后在一个激灵之下，腹中传来的震动让他开始苏醒，本来被包裹的严实动弹不得，不知道哪来的大力，忽然将一切束缚挣开，在乌黑的洞穴中，不用任何辅助光线，韦勒瑞恩轻而易举就将洛瑞琳救起，顺着视线所及立即撤离了这块任务所在地，那一刻像是所有体能被放到最大随着腹中震动减缓开始慢慢变回正常。

事后，韦勒瑞恩感受到在那一片危险的黑暗中，腹中的那小蜘蛛感知到了什么连接到传导神经，像是一瞬电流传过，更神奇的是那传导到大脑而来的信号虽然微弱竟然还是能被自己解读，像是有两个小小声音在呼唤他，着急的叫他不要睡，随后他的身体开始了那一段短暂的变化。

毫无疑问，那是肚子里的小蜘蛛在呼唤他，也是那小蜘蛛救了他的命，诡异的怀孕让韦勒瑞恩整个人有着微妙的变化，再次看到那微微凸起的腹部时，他想既然已经存在，或许就合理，花丛过多了也没能找到归属感，也还是倍感寂寞，有个自己生下来的孩子可能会填充自己空荡荡的心。韦勒瑞恩就那样坚定的决定要这个孩子，哪怕要掉节操，反正洛瑞琳说的挺对的，顺带将始作俑者弄得早泄，这是个双赢的局面，韦勒瑞恩在彼得帕克门口时鼓励自己道，然后拿出万能钥匙卡，滴的一声，忐忑的走进了他的卧房...

随后的事态发展超出了韦勒瑞恩的预料，当他进入飞船时，入眼处全是娇艳火红的玫瑰遍布飞船口，最先，韦勒瑞恩觉得是自己走错了飞船，淡定的走出之后，在门口确认了几次，将通讯器放到颈脖处附着于皮层表面，和艾利克斯通信后，愤怒地冲向飞船里，看到帕克中士一脸拘谨地站在操作仓口，旁边还是那该死的玫瑰。

韦勒瑞恩刚准备说些什么，只见对方从背后拿出一个小箱子，一脸期待的看着他，打开之后是一满盒Nébuleuse de la Tarentule独有的奢华多彩钻石，各式各样，五颜六色，分量很足，华丽无比差点要亮瞎韦勒瑞恩的眼睛。

“我将从今天开始追求你，这一切希望你喜欢。”彼得的双眼像是浸萃足了蜜意。

韦勒瑞恩觉得自己差点要被那甜意给腻死，这样如此土豪的行为真是让所有女性在视觉上很欣赏，然而这对于他来说实在是，就像是医生给开错了药的感觉，最最要命的是，不知道肚子里的小蜘蛛是不是感应到了什么，疯狂的开始震动像是把自己的肚皮当成了一面鼓，甚至毫不怀疑它下一秒就要破肚而出了，韦勒瑞恩烦躁的以极其冷静的方式解决了这赤果果的炫富行为，连人带花带钻石一起弄了出去，当然玫瑰花太多一时半会没丢完，不过当天晚上那剩下的花悉数都丢回了彼得帕克的卧室，还带着因为妊娠反应昏迷的韦勒瑞恩。

抱着Nébuleuse de la Tarentule独有钻石的洛瑞琳深藏功与名，笑而不语。她就知道韦勒瑞恩一定是弯的，看他望着帕克中士的小眼神，说没有点奸情真是没人信。

那天晚上在洛瑞琳的好心帮助下，韦勒瑞恩差点把压在自己身上的进行妊娠期特殊运动的彼得帕克咬死。

“吃早餐吗？”

韦勒瑞恩一开门就见到微笑着把早餐递给自己的彼得帕克，起床气十足的他，一把将早餐丢出去，顺便表明了自己极度不爽的态度，大声的摔门，将其拒之门外，包括随后的午餐，下午茶还有晚餐，都是这样拒绝的。

彼得帕克也不气馁，在韦勒瑞恩休息时就一直送吃的然后嘘寒问暖当然后一步没能做到就被门差点打在鼻子上。当韦勒瑞恩要出任务时，就率先做好计划，韦勒瑞恩尤其记得那天他小心谨慎探寻完所有环境后，偷偷摸摸进屋后，看见自己要抓捕的任务对象双手被蜘蛛丝缠住被迫拿着赃物，绑在椅子上嘴巴被紧封着，一双眼睛生无可恋的看着他...

“真是个贴心的男朋友！”洛瑞琳一脸诚恳的对韦勒瑞恩说道，诚恳到像是在嘲笑。

“去他娘的！”韦勒瑞恩觉得自己被当成了女生，无意冒犯，但是那通知信息中满满的那一堆问好和酸了吧唧的“此生，你是我唯一的爱”让韦勒瑞恩为有的孕吐情况就此被逼了出来。

每次和彼得帕克上床的时候韦勒瑞恩总是会不自觉的颤抖，哪怕很喜欢他宽厚粗糙的手掌抚摸脸颊的感觉，这种下意识的恐惧还是存在，看了那多到让他崩溃的抒情短信，他想删，最后决定当做没看到吧，躺在床上，不一会，就睡过去了。

不管和彼得帕克说多少次少插手他的任务和生活，结果总是对牛弹琴，后来韦勒瑞恩一火就懒得大费周章说那么多了，直接在床上掐捏报复回来，每次都用肚子疼来让彼得帕克患得患失紧张不已，对此，韦勒瑞恩承认他需要更加努力，争取早日弄死彼得帕克！

然而他还没弄死，已经有人要下手了，任务时不知道哪一步出了错毫无疑问是内部人员故意给了错误的信息导致先到达准备帮韦勒瑞恩解决任务的彼得帕克落入了陷阱束缚在伊贡追随者的陷阱中，后面到来的韦勒瑞恩和洛瑞琳身边的毁灭者机器人程序代码出错导致他们腹背受敌，韦勒瑞恩带着沉甸甸的肚子，天知道他为什么怀孕差不多才五个月就跟怀孕八个月的人一样了，穿着机甲向他们解释自己只是啤酒喝多了，然后皆是嘲笑的眼神...

韦勒瑞恩迎着那些体型庞大的机器人和外星人迅速的奔跑手中的激光枪也不闲着将他们放到，用着体型小的优势以game over的机器人做盾牌，成功再解决了几个毁灭者，洛瑞琳凶悍的一面也彻底爆发出来，剽悍到韦勒瑞恩觉得自己幸好没有和她在一起。

韦勒瑞恩眼神示意洛瑞琳尽早突围，去寻求可靠的外援。洛瑞琳犹豫了几下，最后还是在韦勒瑞恩坚持与恳求下，悄然跑向敌人最少处失去了踪影。

剩下的敌人有秩序的围成一圈将他们包围，彼得帕克在韦勒瑞恩来之前便因寡不敌众开始有些吃力，在看到韦勒瑞恩出现的那一刻心急如焚却又因为更多的威胁再次厮杀，最后他们被逼背后相抵，隔着盔甲和防护衣，却还是在相触的那一刻忽然镇定了下来。

降落地点和任务地点隔得有些远，加上他们所在地的信号隔离，韦勒瑞恩别无他法只能选择叫洛瑞琳去把飞船开过来，自己和彼得能脱多久是多久，不过看现在这形势，对方花了大代价不惜可以弄到机器人的代码篡改指令还有任务条件的错误，只怕是下了决心要将自己赶尽杀绝。

对于在任务中壮烈牺牲，这是非常有可能，也是需要早做好心理准备的，看到那明显鼓起的肚子，韦勒瑞恩又觉得有些不舍这小蜘蛛长得好好的还没见过世面呢。

好在他们在必要的扞旋过程中，洛瑞琳犹如救世主，开着飞船对外围的那些敌人一阵炮击，韦勒瑞恩和彼得连忙趁机找出一个断口迅速跑开，追逐着那渐渐飞低的飞船，它的进舱口已然打开，身后毁灭者的自爆程序被启动，一个又一个接连展开，滚烫的热浪卷着空气化作一阵热风呼呼擦过他们耳边。

猝不及防跑向自己将要自爆的机器人在彼得的蛛丝之下被束缚而延后其爆炸时间，但未跑远只听见身后巨大的声响作为冲击力，那些被设定好毁灭程序的机器人相连在一起造就这最后的爆炸，韦勒瑞恩整个人被彼得环保在怀里推向差不多已经近在咫尺的飞船，未能在爆炸高温中融化毁灭的金属在冲击力的传送之下飞出掷向飞船船壁上擦除一道火花，彼得极力想要跑上飞船握住那只向自己伸来的手却只觉腿负担越来越重，刚才抱住韦勒瑞恩时后脑突来的敲击，让他喉间似是有鲜血要涌出，嘴里忽然传出一股铁锈味，嘴角溢出一丝血迹。

他的中指指尖刚刚碰到韦勒瑞恩的指腹，就他两眼一黑随后韦勒瑞恩不知道哪来的大力气，一把把他扯向飞船，机舱就此关闭，昏昏的感受到飞船内过道灯亮起，他将韦勒瑞恩因为惯性抵在了机舱壁，最后终于能睁开眼时却是无力地抓着他光滑的盔甲慢慢瘫倒下来。

韦勒瑞恩抱着要瘫倒的彼得慢慢蹲了下来，“你...你..没事吧，毛腿大蜘蛛！”他的声音透露出担心。

彼得只是看着韦勒瑞恩微笑着没有说话。

韦勒瑞恩托住他头部的手掌有一丝异样感，颤抖着抽出，发现有红色的液体黏在他掌心，较浅处清晰的刻画出他的掌纹。韦勒瑞恩震惊地将彼得往自己怀里靠近了一点，“刚才你的后脑被击中了，对不对？”韦勒瑞恩仰起头闭上双眼，嗓音带着些许厚重鼻音的味道。

彼得还是没有说话，只是静静地望着韦勒瑞恩仿佛那是他的唯一。

“艾利克斯，给帕克中士扫描一下。”韦勒瑞恩收起刚才的慌张在睁眼间似乎又变得冷静自持起来。

人工智能在彼得身上扫过一道蓝光，在分析了那漫长的几分钟后，才用它中规中矩的声音开口，“帕克中士身体机能处于过劳状态，刚刚爆炸的冲击让他受许冲击力损害，而后脑部被爆炸飞出的碎片所击中，就算帕克中士是Araignée星人，此刻情况也有点紧张。”

“能对他在飞船上进行小治疗好确保在获得最终救助时，而不进入危险期。”韦勒瑞恩看着渐渐迷糊的彼得，手不由自主地抚摸着他棕色的卷发。

“应该是可以的，只要少校你尽量让他保持清醒就好，Araignée星人有强大的自愈能力，当其保持不昏迷状态时的自愈能力显示的更为明显。”

艾利克斯话音刚落，韦勒瑞恩开始绞尽脑汁思考该怎样吸引他的注意力。

“毛腿大蜘蛛，你可千万得没事啊，要不然的话我就把肚子里小蜘蛛丢掉！”

“丢到很远很远的地方去，让他喊别人爸爸！”

韦勒瑞恩想起自己的大肚子，忽然信手拈来道。

彼得只觉得喉间又有鲜血要吐出，抓着韦勒瑞恩垂下的手，双眼间忽然变得委屈起来，小幅度的摇了摇头。

韦勒瑞恩深吸一口气，“别以为我就是说说，我可嫌弃小蜘蛛了，你不在我立马就把生下来它丢掉。”对着那双说：我相信你不会这样做的。棕色大眼睛主人说道。

“然后我会去给你戴绿帽子，肯定不止一顶，我告诉你像我这种活好的人，可受欢迎了。”韦勒瑞恩越说越骄傲。

彼得掐住他的手，双眼间闪过一丝难以置信，“给我？”他微弱的声音从喉间溢出。

“对，就给你戴！我会让你的在天之灵看到我在别人身上快活，小蜘蛛喊别人爸爸，本来我准备给你机会让你追求我的，你要是死了，我立马就去放纵！”

“韦勒瑞恩你确定你这不是想让他死的更快，急火攻心而亡？”将飞船调好自动驾驶模式后的洛瑞琳原本以为可以听到一场深情款款的告白，然而却是听到这些莫名其妙的话，看着已然脸涨红的彼得帕克，觉得他真是太可怜了。

韦勒瑞恩对于她的话充耳不闻，只是一直盯着怀里的毛腿大蜘蛛。

“总而言之你不许死，现在不许睡，睡了我就扇你！”韦勒瑞恩紧紧地握住彼得的手掌。

“他还没死呢，你...”洛瑞琳对搭档的激将法实在是有种叹为观止的感觉。

“闭嘴！”韦勒瑞恩狠狠地剜了她一眼，难得凶狠的说道。

感受到韦勒瑞恩主动握住他的那一只手，彼得笑容苍白的点了点头，“我不睡。”

“我就一直看着你就好。”

“韦勒瑞恩，我爱你。”

彼得费力的吐出一句又一句肺腑之言，握住他手的主人掐着他，像是在酝酿着什么，努力抿着嘴，最后鼓足勇气终于说出“嗯，我这么好看，你就一直看着我就好。”他原本灰蓝色的像是干燥天空般颜色的双眸最后不知怎么似是有水汽充盈，带了几丝温情脉脉。

可能是韦勒瑞恩的方法真的起作用了，彼得帕克并没有什么大碍，洛瑞琳不得不感慨Araignée星人体质真是太好了。

韦勒瑞恩本来准备要继续当特工执行任务的，没想到他肚子里怀的不是一只小蜘蛛，是两只！越加沉重的肚子让他没有办法继续潇洒地完成任务，加上孩子他们的另一个爸爸——毛腿大蜘蛛显然拒绝放任自己伴侣和孩子在危险之中，想尽所有办法直接把韦勒瑞恩骗到自己Araignée星球去了。

韦勒瑞恩看着那颗星球散发着肃穆瑰丽的色彩，当落到地面上时，走到地面看到那一片古朴有序的场景，没有那过分繁华的城市面貌，有的只是一种自律的蔚然成风感，房屋是用不知名的材料造就的不规则小空间，转身进去却有别样的温馨感，这环境可以说是相当适合养胎了！

韦勒瑞恩翘着腿躺在彼得帕克的怀里，看着那宫殿中央的落在彩虹下的喷泉，惬意的享受着对方的喂食，看着周围美好的一切，“你怎么不告诉我你原来是Araignée星唯一的继承者？”韦勒瑞恩嘴里含着水果嘟嘟囔囔的说道。

“我去星际舰队就是为了锻炼自己同时也是为了摆脱这身份的束缚，现在我已经不是指定继承人了，总算松了一口气。”看着躺在自己怀里的韦勒瑞恩彼得笑意温软。

“就算如此你还是这个星球的亲王，标准到不能再标准的万千女性择偶对象，你是怎么做到在遇见我之前都没对象的啊！”韦勒瑞恩忽然好奇地问道。

彼得只是尴尬地笑了几声，再看见被果汁润湿嘴唇的未婚夫，“因为我还没遇到你。”，彼得微笑着吮吸着韦勒瑞恩的娇唇，试探着加深了这个吻。

The end

后记二三事：

韦勒瑞恩生下了一对龙凤胎，在剖腹产意识清醒后看到他们的第一眼，差点晕过去，“为什么他们长得一点也不像我，皱巴巴的！”他窝在彼得怀里抱怨道。

“亲爱的，刚生下的孩子都这样，等他们张开之后就像你了。”彼得对着有气无力的韦勒瑞恩柔声安慰道，在他的发旋处落下自己感激的吻。

他们一直没结婚，确切的来说是没有一个结婚仪式，这件事情一直被压到杰里米和凯伦五岁的时候。

杰里米是个好哥哥，虽然总是闹腾，但是特别听韦勒瑞恩的话，而且也总是对妹妹凯伦关怀备至。虽然他们总是喜欢帮着daddy一起欺负father，但是不可否认，他们对想看daddy和father结婚这件事情兴致很高。

终于一天晚上，他们伙同彼得向daddy发起最后的进攻。

“daddy，daddy，我们可以做你的小花童吗？”杰里米和凯伦奶声奶气地对吃着甜点心情看起来不错的韦勒瑞恩用他们好看的棕色大眼睛望着他。

“我，你们要怎么做我的小花童呢？”这事情让韦勒瑞恩有些摸不着头脑。

他们嬉笑着指向沙发后面，韦勒瑞恩转头看见彼得拿着戒指版规下，对自己说，“韦勒瑞恩，我此生唯一的伴侣，你愿意娶我吗，就当给我一个名分！”彼得棕色的大眼睛闪烁着恳求和渴望。

韦勒瑞恩愣了愣，微笑着点了点头，看着彼得把戒指戴在了自己手上。

对于为什么孩子都那么大了可是他们却还是没有结婚，据有关人士帕克先生所言“因为韦勒瑞恩讨厌肚子上那一道剖腹产留下的丑陋的疤，还有生下来两个孩子都不像他，还有他一直不喜欢嫁给别人这种说法，不喜欢早餐时未婚夫不给自己准备汉堡，不喜欢未婚夫总是喜欢给孩子买连体怪兽衣的行为...诸如此类零碎事件，加上带孩子各种忙使得婚事一拖再拖...”

可是在被问及为什么最后决定同意和未婚夫最终步入婚姻殿堂时，韦勒瑞恩先生表示，“因为他知道那只毛腿大蜘蛛是真的爱他，而他发现自己也是如此。”

不喜欢可以找出很多零碎的理由，喜欢就只是单纯的喜欢，爱也是如此。

宝宝助攻求婚梗源于微博...


End file.
